Buddy Wallace vs. Kenny Ento
Kenny Ento was a late replacement for an injured Waachiim Spiritwolf on just hours' notice.= =The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Wallace came in and was dropped by a big counter left hook in a brawl, they stood to the clinch. They broke. 4:35. Wallace fighting off the back foot. Ento swinging sloppily. Wallace got a single to side control. 4:15. Wallace got the body lock. 4:00. Wallace trying to mount, Ento kept half-guard. Wallace mounted. 3:35. Ento is staying calm. Has a high mount. Ento gave up the back with both hooks. Wallace has both hooks. 3:15 remaining. Wallace got the choke. It's on the chin, cranking. 3:00. Ento gave the thumbs up. His weight is on Wallace. Ento peeling the hand away. He turned into guard nicely. He landed a right elbow. 2:35. Ento mounted. He's taking the back himself, both hooks. Ento landed a right hand there. He's working for his own choke. 2:15. It's tight. Wallace is fighting it. It's under the chin but not completely sunk in. 2:00. Wallace escaped. 1:35. 1:15 as the ref stood them up, this is sickening. "This ref is killing me, I'm going to have a heart attack." 1:00. TJ DeSantos and Javier Vazquez commentating. Ento blocked a flying jump kick. They exchanged. Lol "maybe the ref should try to get in between them while there's a big punche xchange." Ento landed a right uppercut, ducked a right haymaker, ate a right. Both guys are tired. 30. Javier bitching about the standup. 15. Wallace landed a liver kick and an inside kick to the groin, they kept going, "speed bagged the little buddies on that one." The first round ended, 10-9 Ento. The second round began. Wallace landed a grazing right after eating a jab. Wallace feinting. He landed a right uppercut. He's stalking. 4:35. Wallace landed a leg kick and another. Ento landed a jab. Wallace landed a right to the body and another up top. Slip and rip. Ento's throwing, Wallace worked a double. 4:00 as he lifted and slammed him to side control. Ento gave up the back, both hooks flattened out. Wallace had the choke. Ento peeling at the hands. It's deep though, 3:35 remaining. "Ento's the man." Ento gave the thumbs up. Ento escaped. "Ento is an animal." He's tired though. Wallace got it. Ento turned beautifully to guard with 3:15. I'm impressed. 3:00 as Ento defended a triangle. Ento landed a right elbow. 2:35. Ento passing and he did to half-guard there. "That's gotta buy him about three seconds!" Wallace stood eating a right uppercut after Ento passed to side control. 2:15. "Ento needs to work on his control." Wallace landed a right and another, they clinched. 2:00. Wallace worked a single. Ento worked a guillotine. Wallace got the single and mounted. High mount. Ento gave up the back with both hooks. 1:30. Ento defending the choke. Wallace's arms are tired. Ento turned to guard, very nice. 1:15. Wallace trying to hit a switch. 1:00. Ento stayed on top. Wallace landed three or four left elbows to the shoulder, the ref stood them up. "This guy's killing me." 35. Ento got the standing back, dragging him down, Wallace went for an armbar over the top in a scramble. Wallace working hard. The second round ended, 10-9 Ento IMO. Wallace is marked up above and below the right eye. It really depends on how you judge it, agree with Vazquez. One apiece apparently. The third round began and they touched gloves. Wallace landed a jumping high kick. He front kicked the body. Ento smiled after eating a right. 4:35. Ento missed a wild spinning elbow, Wallace threw one too. Ento landed a combo and ate a left. Ento got the standing back. 4:15 left lol. Ento kneed the leg three times. 4:00. Ento has twenty pounds on Wallace, wow. They broke away. Wallace is fighting two weight classes up. "This is almost Pride like." Ento landed a jab, ate a right and a liver kick. 3:35. Wallace checked an inside kick. Ate a right hook to the body, Ento ate that. Wallace landed a liver kick and a right. Ento's tired. 3:15. Wallace landed a right to the body and another up top, another low, another low. Another. A liver kick. 3:00. They clinched. "Looked like Wallace was hitting the heavy bag." Wallace got a single easily to half-guard. 2:35 left. Ento's exhausted. 2:15. Rights to the body. 2:00. Wallace landed two short left elbows. Two or three hammerfists. Ento's exhausted. Wallace landed a right. 1:35. Wallace is passing with the instep, left hands, four of them. He mounted, high mount. Ento gave up the back, both hooks, flattened out, lefts and rights under. 1:00. Wallace working for the choke. It's on the chin, chin's tucked. 35. It's on the chin again. Lost it. 15. Wallace landed a right under. Ento trying to turn into guard. The third round ended, 10-9 Wallace. Ento got up, Wallace was a bit more slow to get up, they hugged. 29-28 Ento IMO, could go either way, probably a split. That second round's going to be the decider. 29-28 UD for.. Wallace. They hugged.